


The War of the Titans

by Kepplar



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Draconians, Dragon Titan, Fire wizards, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepplar/pseuds/Kepplar
Summary: Maya Ryder must tell her story, whether it is the last thing she does.





	1. Expecting no Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Ryder is at her peak, but her story is much more interesting than the things she is capable of. She began her life a child whose life stood at the hands of the dragon titan army, and one choice she made as a mere seven year old, would change her life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of a fanfiction I wrote a while back, please feel free to critique and leave a comment or two of your opinions, I want to improve my classic writing style.

Maybe it was just the smell of burning wood and hay that made me do it. Maybe it was the amount of people not looking, and the already pent up fear of constant negative memories lacking love and admiration. Maybe it was just that I was young, I was lonely, I was capable of nothing but at the same time I was capable of everything. But even I would agree it was the best decision I ever made. 

I was only seven, my hair cut by hand and my hands burned by flame. Living in a small village off of the third ring of dragonspyre, days went smoothly. On one fateful day, the army began taking hostages in order to push the resistance into surrendering. They took my sister and several others, causing most of the village to go into havoc. 

I was a child without her childhood, I never played, I never laughed or had fun, only screamed and cried in fear and pain. Dreaming of freedom and fresh air I remembered what the resistance had said since their last visit to our village. The last remaining wells of fresh water not tainted by the titan were to the south of the village streets, which happened to be the same route to the portals to the upper rings, so as the villagers followed the army, I followed too. 

At three feet two inches tall I blended in, my clothing tattered and singed, my face dirty and drenched in fear, I could only see freedom. 

I followed behind a large group of villagers chasing and screaming at the soldiers, as they neared a flowing gutter I dropped to my knees, took a deep breath and crawled in. I felt a rush of cold, it stung almost, but I kept my composure and swam to the grate, squeezing myself through. 

I swam for what felt like miles for my tiny body, gasping for air with each surface. No amount of malnutrition would have stopped my determination. Approaching the sewers of the second ring I surfaced, gasping for air one more time, only to hear a high-pitched squeal coming from the left. 

I mirrored the squeal and pulled myself up from the water, breathing heavily and rubbing my eyes as my entire body shook with fear and potential hypothermia. As my vision cleared I bore witness to a scrawny titan army soldier that couldn’t have been more than six feet tall, his arms up in a defensive position and his spear rolling on the stone of the sewer. 

As a child living in a village overrun by the titan army, an army committed to power and flame, mercy never having been an option, my only solution was to cry. Balling my eyes out, wailing my throat till it was sore. The solider dropped to his knees, clutching his heart and grasping desperately for his spear. 

“I wont hurt you.” He said, his voice sentimental compared to the usual sternness of the titan army soldiers. “You’re just a child.” He exclaimed, his breath hitching as if he too had been crying.  
I sniffled, rubbing the tears from my eyes I felt my throat give out another wail, this time softer, and less filled with helplessness. My breath desperately grasping to be steady, my bare legs and my scarred arms pulled themselves to my stomach, the cloth clinging to my skin growing colder by the minute. 

“I’m not a solider.” The solider said, desperately trying to level the exchange he had unfortunately found himself in. 

“Then what are you?” I screamed, my throat stinging. 

In hind sight senators, you must understand that a crying child should never have been the downfall of a dragon titan solider. And no amount of lying would have made an abused child believe the face of a draconian. 

I understand that my story won’t be the most heart pulling you will hear on this day, and I understand why I am here. But I ask that from this point on you give me, Maya Ryder, your utmost respect and attention, because I guarantee you, every question you have asked for the past ten years, will be answered. And every wonder you have ever had will be put to the test. Because this story has started with a crying child, but it will end with a crying solider.


	2. The mysterious man with the mysterious ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya continues her story, now at the prison of the dragon titan.

“Inmate Ryder, Maya. The council wants to speak to you.” The guard said, opening the steel cell door. 

Maya walked out, her skin more bruised than before, thanks to the guards liking to not being kind when guiding her through the prison. Maya followed the guard to the crown of fire. Broken since the summoning. Approaching the top, the council looked down on her, as if disappointed for something they still didn’t understand. 

The first councilor stared into Maya’s eyes, and sighed. “You left off on your meeting with the first draconian.”

Maya sat in the chair in the middle of the crown, her hands cuffed behind her back in an uncomfortable fashion. She took a deep breath.

“Yes sir.”

I’ll spare you the details, since the draconian was so scared out of his mind that he could barely yell “Stop!” without stuttering in some way. His name was Krysys, and he was a guard still in training, he was told to sweep the perimeter and somehow found his way to the sewers of the second ring. 

He didn’t want to hurt me, but he also didn’t want to get beaten for not taking orders. If the draconians were to find a human of any kind where they most likely shouldn’t be, they must take them as prisoner. Granted a majority of the time the draconians used that rule as a “my word against theirs,” way, just to get more rep with the dragon titan for taking in a large amount of prisoners. But Krysys was different. 

He claimed he wasn’t officially a soldier until he was named such by the dragon titan in an official ceremony, but he would still need to take me in. 

“But I thought you said you wouldn’t hurt me.” I said, still clutching to myself in fear for my life. 

“I-I won’t, but you gotta underssstand, I could alssso get hurt if they find out a child essscaped to the sssecond ring.” He said, his hands still grasping his spear tightly and in my direction. 

“They won’t find out, nobody ever noticed me anyways.” I said, my breath hitching. 

He managed to explain that he could find a way not to hurt me, he would just take me prisoner in the camp of the great spyre. There, he would make sure I was put with either no cell mate or one that wasn’t in for violent charges, and if he could he would manage to make sure I got extra rations of food and maybe even a toy if I knew how to hide it well. That way it would benefit the both of us…but mostly him. 

The great spyre had never been described to me as an actual volcano, so to my surprise it was hot, hotter than a mother matriarchs breath. The cells were in the roost, or the second floor, my cell was in the dragons maw.   
My cellmate was a burly man, only wearing thin clothing made of bad material except for his boots, which were unusually armored. 

The man would prove to be even more unusual than his boots. When I was shoved, yes, shoved, into the cell with him, I fell to the ground and he helped me up with a smile. His green and blue eyes with pupils much larger than they should have been peering into mine as he helped me onto my bed. 

“I am Valkir.” He said with another smile. His dragonspyrian accent was thick, almost too thick, and his skin was so beaten and tattered it was like he’d been there for months, even though the dragon titan had only been summoned months ago. 

“Maya…Maya Ryder.” I said, returning his smile as best I could for my situation. 

“There is no need to fear little one, Valkir will not hurt you.” He said, taking a small piece of bread from his pocket and placing it in my hands while the guard wasn’t looking. 

I ate it quickly, scarfing it down, the dragon titan army had starved most of the villages, and I was a young child in a family of seven, so rations were small. 

Valkir smiled and scratched his beard, I could have sworn small sparkles of some kind fell from it when he did. His hair was dark and disheveled, and there were bruises everywhere along his body except for his face. 

He returned to his corner of the cell and sat with his legs crossed, closing his eyes. I remained on my bed on the opposite end of the cell, studying him intently, he was unusual, and I loved it. 

 

“Valkir…there’s nothing in your file about a ‘Valkir.’” The far-right councilor said, stifling through the very thick file. 

“I’m…getting to that councilor.” Maya said. 

The councilor shifted in her seat, and placed the file down with a thud. She turned to Maya and narrowed her eyes. “Then proceed, Miss Ryder.” 

 

Krysys had promised I would only be a prisoner for a few weeks, but as the days went on and turned to months my hope vanished. 

He had kept his promise of bringing me extra rations here and there. Valkir was very grateful, and with every tray of disgusting slop with a side of some burnt bread we were given he would gleefully stare at it and move it around before taking a bite. 

Krysys would give me things by finding a way to distract the guard in front of mine and Valkir’s cell, his bunk mate was named Soarin, and was short and scrawny, which caused him to be picked on by the other draconians. So, he didn’t really care what was illegal and what wasn’t. 

Soarin would distract the guard in a number of ways, from tripping and making a fool of himself, or talking to guard about the latest captures of the resistance. All the while Krysys would come in from the opposite side of the cell and pass me things through the bars. 

On a rare occasion Krysys would end up being the guard for the cell in the rotation. I would sit with my back to the brimstone covered wall and talk to him in whispers. One day he mentioned teaching me fire magic, since it could be useful. 

When he said this Valkir’s eyes popped open, and he quickly crawled over to me. “The dragon person wishes to teach you magic little one?” He said…except he didn’t say it, he sort of just…stared at me, and I thought it…in his voice. 

I nodded, having not realized his mouth had never opened. 

Valkir huffed, and he got up, moving to his end of the room he waved his hand over the wall, revealing thousands of engravings that glowed brighter than flame. 

I didn’t understand what the engravings were, nor could I read them. But Valkir smiled as he saw my mouth gape, looking around the room at all of the engravings. 

While all of this was happening, Krysys was still talking, when he stopped talking he waiting for a moment, then turned to look at me, only to see the engravings. 

Krysys’ eyes widened, and his grip on his spear tightened. Valkir glanced at Krysys and smiled brightly. 

“How wonderful!” He exclaimed, and waved his hand again, making the engravings disappear. 

 

“What were the engravings?” The councilor in the middle said, her chin resting on her hand, a look of genuine curiosity in her eyes. 

“I-I was- “

“Getting to that, yes we know, you are taking your sweet time explaining this whole thing to us. The council has never shown to be patient Miss Ryder, you of all people should know that.” The councilor to the left of the one in the middle exclaimed, aggression in his tone. 

“I understand that councilor, but in order for my crimes to be explained the whole story needs to be explained. Even if it is the shortened version.” Maya said, her eyes to the floor. 

“This is the shortened version?” The councilor on the far right asked. Her eyes peering behind her half moon glasses, widened slightly. 

“Yes councilor.” Maya said, looking at the councilor. 

“Your time is up for the day Miss Ryder. You can proceed at a different time; the council has other trials to proceed with.” The middle councilor sighed. 

“Of course, councilor.” Maya nodded and got up from the chair, the guard that stood behind her gripping her forearm, and escorting her back to her cell.


End file.
